1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for creating a video compilation, and more specifically to a system for compiling a number of separate digital video recordings into a single video presentation of a digital video greeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The history of sending loved ones personalized greetings is at least as old as the postage stamp. As technology has advanced, so has the way greetings are sent. What was once a paper card is now an electronic “e-card” which is sent through email or as a link in a text message.
Personalized greetings in the digital age allow a sender to contact a recipient with any sort of message imaginable. The ability to send other elements, such as hyperlinks to videos or photographs is also highly possible. It is also possible to produce a collaborative message by emailing or contacting a number of individuals who sign off on one greeting for one recipient (e.g., all of the grandkids sending a letter to their grandfather for his 80th birthday). However, there are currently limitations in such technology.
Present technology makes it very difficult to produce a collaborative video greeting or collaborative video presentation from a group of people. Either each individual would have to self-record their portion of the video and send it to a single editor, or the editor would have to provide the same device to each of the collaborators in turn. This may require the editor to travel to places around the world, or to pay for shipping of the recording device to several places far away at great costs.
Once the video data is assembled, the editor has to have knowledge of video editing software and spent countless hours patching the final product together. In the case where video data comes from several digital sources, the video data may not even be compatible.
Other similar examples in the application market include multiple video messaging applications, with Google Hangout being the most popular. Google Hangout allows the user to video conference up to ten people on various mobile and computer platforms. This is a live platform and all ten people must be in front of their computer at the same time. Coordinating that many people across many different times zones would be difficult.
What is needed is a one-stop source for recording a number of videos by a number of collaborators which will then instantly be transformed into a collaborative greeting or presentation from the entire group of collaborators to a single recipient.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for creating a video compilation with the advantages and features of the present invention.